P is for Protectors REWRITTEN
by TTigerz
Summary: Kadma is Nerissa's next target but will WITCH be there in time? Also why does the world seem to be against Taranee? Shagon starts to doubt. Will Nerissa's plan succeed? Sequel to O is for Obedience REWRITTEN
1. Part 1

_**Hello my trusty readers! It's time for another episode of W.I.T.C.H. Yep that's right! It's time to finally post P is for Protectors. After watching this episode again (for the 15**__**th**__** time) I noticed that Shagon almost doesn't appear in this episode, which will make it difficult for me to add Zafyra, but I hope you will like it anyway. **_

**P is for Protectors REWRITTEN**

**Part 1**

'Cassidy?' Yan-Lin and the Heart repeated in confusion.

The other Guardians looked at the three of them.

'Cassidy…Why does that ring a bell?' Irma said slowly.

'Cassidy is the former Water Guardian.' Yan-Lin said softly.

'But she was killed by Nerissa.' the Heart finished.

The other girls nodded, now that they remembered who Cassidy was. The Heart turned to Caleb.

'Rebel leader, are you sure you saw her?' the Heart asked unsure.

Caleb nodded.

'Yes, I'm sure.' he said. 'But it was only her ghost. Nerissa did say something about bringing her back to life.'

'This is not good.' the Heart muttered softly.

'Wait a minute? Bringing her back to life?' Hay-Lin said. 'Is that even possible?'

Yan-Lin sighed. 'I don't know, little one.'

Everyone turned to the Heart. The Heart sighed as well.

'It's not supposed to be a knowledge known by everyone.' she said.

'So it's possible?' Cornelia asked skeptical.

'Yes.' "Will" answered. 'If she has enough life force to replenish Cassidy's missing life force than she should be capable of doing that.'

'But she doesn't, right?' Irma said relieved and unsure. 'I mean, if she had enough to revive Cassidy than she would have done that a long time ago, right? And besides she looks as if she could use some life force as well.'

"Will" looked even darker as she faced Irma.

'Can't you think of anyone of who she can tap life force from. Anyone at all?' she asked.

Realization started to dawn in the group. They all gasped as they looked in horror at the Heart.

'You…You don't mean that she is planning to use Will and Matt for that, do you?' Hay-Lin asked softly, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"Will" nodded sadly.

'Yes, I'm afraid so. The only reason why I'm here is probably because she wants the other ex-Guardians before doing the transition.'

Everyone, except Yan-Lin, looked in horror at "Will". Cornelia and Irma were both looking at her with their mouths wide open, not knowing what to say. Taranee had clenched her hands and was looking furiously at the ground and Hay-Lin had buried her face in her grandmother's robe.

'So she has Cassidy and Halinor?' Taranee questioned after some time.

'It seems that Nerissa is hunting for former Guardians.' Yan-Lin said sadly. 'And the only ones who are left are Kadma and myself.'

'Kadma, right!' Irma said, trying to lighten up the mood. 'And who is she again?'

'Kadma is the former Guardian of Earth. She is on Zamballa now.' the Heart explained.

'Zamballa, right!' Irma replied before looking confused at the Heart. 'And where's that again?'

The Heart sighed and frowned at Irma's antics while Yan-Lin started to explain.

'Zamballa, the purple planet. Another dimensional jungle world. Back in the day, we saved the Zamballans from an attack. Kadma led the charge and the locals were so grateful that they offered her the Heart of Zamballa and made her their queen.'

'And she stayed there?' Hay-Lin asked in disbelieve.

Yan-Lin nodded.

'She had to, once the Council raised the Veil. Haven't seen her since. But Kadma must be warned, she could be Nerissa's next target.'

'Sounds like our cue!' the Heart said as she raised the crystal. 'Guardians U…'

'Wait!' Taranee said.

The others looked at her in confusion. Taranee started to fidget in her seat as she looked at her knees.

'Well, we don't have to do it now, do we?' she questioned.

'Why not? Kadma needs to be warned as quickly as possible.' Yan-Lin countered.

'Well… I… I kinda… Uhmm…' Taranee started. 'I'm kinda tired after that fight with the Knights. Can't we have some sleep first?'

Irma and Cornelia stared at Taranee with suspicion. Taranee gulped as she kept looking at her knees.

'That is a good idea, Fire Guardian.' "Will" admitted. 'It would indeed be a better idea to rest before we go.'

The others looked at the Heart while Taranee sighed in relief.

'Okay, we go to bed and we gather here first thing tomorrow morning.' "Will" said.

Taranee's eyes widened. 'No!' she said.

The others looked at her with even more suspicion.

'Is there something wrong, Taranee?' Irma asked suspiciously.

Taranee gulped again as she tried to look away.

'I-I mean that we could better go tomorrow night. You know, we could say that it is a sleep over and then none of us has to be home in time.' she lied.

The other raised their eyebrows.

'Since when do we care about that?' Hay-Lin asked.

Taranee felt the intensity of their gazes and she felt that her defenses were crumbling. She sighed in defeat.

'Okay.' she said defeated. 'It's like this. Nigel asked me out to go to a sushi restaurant with him and I kinda said yes.'

She looked cautiously at the others and saw them looking with their mouths wide open. Suddenly everyone started to smile.

'That's great Taranee!' Cornelia squealed as Hay-Lin hugged her.

'Romantic!' Irma agreed.

"Will" gave her a skeptical look.

'And how did you get your mother to agree to this date?' she asked.

Taranee started to blush furiously as she looked away from "Will's" gaze.

'I..uhh… I haven't told her about it.' she said.

This made the others squeal even more.

'A forbidden romance!' Cornelia said. 'So romantic!'

'Boy, you are getting in a lot of trouble once she finds out.' Hay-Lin said with a smirk.

'Good job!' Irma added.

'But she won't.' Taranee hinted. 'Will she?'

The others saw that flames were dancing in her glasses and they all took the subtle hint. Taranee then looked with pleading eyes at "Will".

'Come on Heart, can I go, please?' she asked.

"Will" sighed. She knew that the Guardians should pretend to have a normal life and that wouldn't be the case if Taranee blew off her first date with Nigel.

'Fine.' she agreed. 'But after the date you come here. We don't have any time to lose.'

She then looked guiltily at Yan-Lin.

'Mrs. Lin, I'm sorry.' she apologized.

Yan-Lin put her hand up.

'No need. I don't think that one day would matter.' she said. 'Besides, who am I to stop young love?'

Taranee grinned as the Guardians were making movements to go away. What they didn't know was that a certain dark angel was flying nearby and who had heard the whole conversation.

'The mistress will be pleased.' Zafyra said as she created a fold with the Mage's ring.

_At Zamballa_

The Knights and Nerissa were all sitting around a campfire when suddenly a fold appeared. Zafyra stepped out of it.

'Zafyra.' Nerissa said. 'Tell me, what did you find out about the Guardians?'

Zafyra bowed down for Nerissa.

'Mistress, the Guardians have, like you predicted, figured out who our next target is. They were planning on going tonight but the Fire Guardian stopped those plans and delayed them till tomorrow.'

'Why would she do that?' Nerissa questioned.

'She has a date with some boy.' Zafyra replied. 'That's why they'll go tomorrow night.'

Nerissa laughed softly.

'Yes, love is a wonderful thing. Especially when it aids my plans.'

Shagon and Zafyra shared a short look before Zafyra turned her head back to the ground.

'Shagon, I want you to foil that little date of the Fire Guardian.' Nerissa said. 'Just make sure that the Fire Guardian is angered.'

Shagon bowed.

'It shall be done, mistress.'

'_Like hell it will!' Matt warned._

_He glared at Shagon, who glared back at him._

'_And how are you planning to stop me?' Shagon provoked._

'_I will find a way!' Matt yelled angered. 'I will not let you foil Taranee's moment with Nigel. The dude has been waiting for a chance for a long, long time!'_

_Shagon laughed coldly._

'_Yes, because you are such a caring person.'_

'_Look, that you are pure evil is not my fault!' Matt yelled. _

'_Oh really? And who was it who created me in the first place?' Shagon said with some light humor._

'_And that means you should listen to me!' Matt said annoyed._

_Shagon laughed softly._

'_Oh come on. How dense do you think I am?' he said._

'_Want an answer to that?' Matt snapped._

_Shagon shot eyebeams at him, knocking him back._

'_Watch your tone.' he said dangerously._

_Matt snickered a bit until a flash shot by. He remembered the odd scene of Will and Zafyra. For some reason he wished it could have been him and Shagon._

'_Hey…Shagon?' he said unsure._

'_What now, worm?' Shagon muttered. 'I'm busy.'_

'_Do you know why Zafyra and Will were hugging each other?' Matt asked slyly._

_He couldn't see Shagon's face, seeing how the mask covered it, but he was sure that Shagon hadn't liked the sight of it. He must have felt as if he was losing Zafyra… Or that was how Matt felt when he saw the scene. He really thought he had lost Will._

'_That was nothing. She wouldn't leave m… the mistress.' Shagon said annoyed._

_A grin spread over Matt's face. He was sure Shagon was close to saying "me" instead of "the mistress"._

'_You like her, huh?' he said with a grin._

_Another shot of the eyebeams and Matt flew backwards._

'_Shut up. You were the master once, now you're the cockroach. I don't want to hear from you!'_

_Matt couldn't help but smile. He would stop Shagon or he would die trying._

_That evening. On Zamballa_

The forest was burning and some trees with faces, legs and arms were looking at it in fear. One of the trees turned to the others.

'The fire is too close! Move!' it said.

The trees started to move.

'Bowbreaker, stay close.' another tree said.

'Yes, mama.' a little tree replied.

The trees were walking away from the fire. They couldn't move very fast and the fire was catching up with them.

'We never get clear, Ironwood.' a tree said. 'We should…'

The tree stopped when he heard some maniacal laughing. He turned around but saw no-one.

'No!' the tree, now identified as Ironwood said. 'Keep moving! Stay ahead of the defilers. Our queen would never let them destroy us.'

Out of the fire 6 figures appeared. Three of them were flying while the other three were walking. It was W.I.T.C.H. and Caleb. Taranee was holding a hand full of fire and laughed maniacally before throwing some more at the forest.

_The next day, on Earth_

Shagon had landed near a sushi bar. He knew that Taranee had a date there.

'Now what shall I do?' he muttered to herself. 'I can storm in and wreck the place, but that isn't really discreet… I know! I'll glamour myself as my host, adding some years and use that attracting spell from Nerissa. That way, I can make her hate me and I can have some fun.'

_Matt wasn't exactly happy with that plan. He was sure that Will would never forgive him if she found out that Matt was the cause of the break up between Taranee and Nigel. He thought feverishly of a new plan when he noticed two shady characters walk across the street._

'_Shagon!' she called._

_Shagon turned to his host._

'_What?' he snapped._

'_Why would you waste your energy if you could also let those two uhm… rob the place! Yeah, and that way, you've still got another trick up your sleeve.' Matt said slyly._

_Shagon looked at Matt and Matt hoped that he was thinking about his proposal. Shagon suddenly laughed._

'_It seems that your bad side is finally acting up!' he said. 'That's not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all.'_

_Matt sighed. His plan had worked and there was no way that Taranee or Will could find out that it was him who proposed it._

Shagon saw Nigel and Taranee walk into the sushi bar. He glamoured herself as a wealthy business man and walked to the two strangers. The man and woman were standing in an alley and were both smoking. Shagon tapped their shoulders and immediately the both of them put their hands in the air, as if they were surrendering.

'Turn around you two.' Shagon said.

Both turned around and became relaxed after seeing Shagon. They lowered their hands and gave him a goofy smile. Shagon cleared his throat.

'I saw you two walking down the street and I thought: Those two want to make some money.' he said airily.

The two looked at each other and then back at Shagon. Both were looking suspicious.

'Depends on it. How much money are we talking about and what do we have to do for it?'

Shagon smiled kindheartedly at the two as he pulled out two ski masks.

'You see, I'm from a big company that tests the security of sushi bars. Now there is a sushi bar in the main street here and I'm wondering if you want to rob them for me.'

The two looked at her as if he was crazy.

'You want us to rob a sushi bar?' the man asked goofily.

Shagon nodded.

'And how much do we get?' the woman asked.

'Well, if you get caught, I will pay you out of jail so no worries there. And the amount of money… Let's see, would 2 million dollars be enough?' he asked innocently.

The two looked at him with their mouths wide open. The woman recovered the quickest and gave Shagon a short nod.

'That will do.' she said.

Shagon smiled and handed the ski masks to the two. The woman put the ski mask on while the man held it in his hands.

'Now go.' Shagon said. 'And if anyone asks who send you, tell them that you work for Nerissa&co.'

The two thugs nodded and walked away.

'_Nerissa&co.?' Matt asked sarcastically. 'You could name it whatever you want and you chose for Nerissa&co.?'_

_Shagon ignored Matt's witty remark and focused on controlling his body._

_Matt watched the two crooks go to the restaurant and shook his head._

'_How is it possible that people that stupid are walking on this planet?' he muttered silently._

Shagon deglamoured and flew to the sushi bar. He chose a window and flew in front of it, having a good sight of what was happening inside. Taranee and Nigel were just eating some sushi.

'Okay, my mom is a judge.' Taranee said. 'It's not like she could throw you in jail for seeing me... I hope.'

'I just don't want to get you in trouble again.' Nigel said, feeling a little bummed that he had gotten Taranee into trouble on their last date.

'Nigel, we're eating sushi.' Taranee said, trying to reassure her boyfriend. 'What could possibly go wrong?'

Right at that moment two people came in.

'N-Nobody move! This is a stick up!' the man said.

The woman was wearing a ski mask while the man was holding his in his hand.

'Jerry!' the woman hissed. 'Your mask!'

Jerry clumsily put his mask on his head.

'Whoops! Oh sorry Lesley.' he said.

'Don't say my name!' Lesley hissed angrily.

Taranee looked at the two "thugs".

*Great. Just my luck that this happens when I'm just eating sushi! Me and my big mouth. This usually happens with Irma_.*_ she thought annoyed.

Jerry turned to the Japanese man behind the register.

'Open the register!' he demanded. 'Or…Or else!'

'Or else? Or else what?' the man asked scared.

Jerry shrugged and turned to Lesley. Lesley face palmed and groaned before turning to the man.

'Trust me.' she threatened. 'You don't want to know.'

The man shook his head in fear.

'No, I don't!' he said. 'I…I…whaaa…'

He passed out.

Jerry bent over the register.

'Dude! The money first! Then you can faint! Uhh… Dude?'

Taranee was silently calling the police while the two robbers were busy at the register.

'That's right officer.' she said. 'A male and a female. Princess Sushi on fourth.'

'You! Glasses!' Jerry yelled when he figured out that Taranee was calling. Taranee gasped as she hid her telephone. 'Who're you talking to?'

Nigel got up and made threatening movements to Jerry.

'Stay away from her!'

Without that anyone noticed it (Except for Shagon) Taranee created a small fireball and shot it at the sprinklers. The sprinklers went off and the floor started to get wet. Jerry was still advancing towards Taranee but slipped on the water that was coming down.

'Man.' he said confused. 'Why'd the sprinklers go off?'

'Maybe it's because all those brain cells your burning?' Lesley replied annoyed.

She then grabbed the register and started to hammer it on the counter.

'How do you open this stupid thing?'

*Not the smartest crooks.* Taranee thought as she watched the two. *I bet that Lurdens are smarter than those two.*

'I know how.' Taranee said.

Nigel looked in shock at Taranee, who was now getting up to help the robber.

'Taranee?' he questioned.

'My mom says to always cooperate.' Taranee said.

She then took the mask off of Lesley. 'But I'm through listening to mom!'

'Hey!' Lesley yelled as she started to fight Taranee to get her mask back.

_Matt watched how Taranee was acting out. He had never expected that Taranee would be this bold. Nevertheless he was greatly enjoying herself._

'_Go Taranee! Go Nigel!' he cheered. 'I'm going to have to tell Will about this.'_

Shagon_ looked at his host and secretly smiled. He had to admit that this plan was way better than his own. The guy wasn't that bad…No! His loyalty laid with Nerissa and this little wanna be rocker would not make him chance his loyalty._

During the fight between Taranee and Lesley they slipped and knocked a box of fish down. The fish landed on them as they kept fighting. Jerry decided to help.

'Give Lesley back her ski mask!' he demanded.

Taranee was ignoring him while Lesley growled at him.

'Jerry! Would you stop using my name?'

Jerry tried to grab Taranee but he got a fish in his face. Nigel then jumped on his back, pulling him away from Taranee.

'If ol' Lesley needs her mask so badly.' he said. 'Let's give her yours!'

He then pulled Jerry's mask off.

Shagon was shaking his head as he watched the two couples fight. Nigel and Jerry were having a wrestling competition while Lesley sat on Taranee and was restraining one of Taranee's hands that held a fish while she tried to get her ski mask back from the other hand.

*At least their date is foiled* Shagon thought with satisfaction when he saw the police enter. *Now this is getting fun.*

'What is going on here?' the female cop asked.

A fish flew through the room.

'The call said robbery. Not food fight.'

Both parties stopped fighting. Jerry was stunned while Nigel was smirking.

'The cops?' he said. 'Sweet!'

Both Taranee and Lesley appeared above the counter. Both had a fish on their head. Lesley quickly pointed at Taranee.

'Arrest them officer!' she said innocently. 'They're fish thieves!'

Taranee got up and glared at Lesley.

'What?' she said indignantly.

Lesley smirked at Taranee as she pointed at her hand.

'Look at them!' she said. 'They've got ski masks!'

Both Nigel and Taranee looked at their hands. Both were holding the ski masks, making them look guilty. Jerry smirked as well. The female cop sighed.

'We'll sort this out downtown.' she said.

She then scrunched up her nose, as if she was smelling something awful. She then waved her hand in front of her nose, as if she tried to wave the bad air away.

'Oeh! What's that smell?' she asked.

Taranee glared at Lesley.

*She should be REALLY happy right now that I can't use my powers! I really hate fate.* Taranee thought darkly as she went with the police officers.

Shagon was laughing softly at the scene.

'So we're bringing them to the office?' he said. 'Oh well. It's not like I've got anything better to do.'

And with that, he took off after the police car.

_Later on, at the police station_.

Both Nigel and Taranee were sitting on the bench as they waited for their "punishment". Though both of them were now hoping that the police officers would throw them into jail. Everything was better than to listen to a freaking Theresa Cook, who came in as soon as she heard about the robbery.

'I knew it!' Theresa Cook said as she paced back and forth in front of Nigel and Taranee. 'I knew this boy was bad news! He lures you out against my wishes and drags you into a life of crime! My little girl is a purb!'

Taranee sighed. As usual was her mother overreacting. And now she had only more reasons to hate Nigel. And he didn't do a thing!

'Oh no!' Theresa said as she started to fear even more. 'What if I have to sentence my own daughter!'

It took all of Taranee's willpower not to face palm herself or scream at her mother. This wasn't exactly her day. She was smelling like Blunk, was arrested for robbery and now her mother was acting as if she was 4 years old! If something didn't happen soon she would not be responsible for her actions.

'No charges judge!'

*Hallelujah!* Taranee thought as she saw the police officer return.

Theresa turned around to see the female police officer walking at them with a Japanese man behind her.

'We have the honor statement.' she said. 'Turns out Taranee and Nigel were just innocent bystanders. Good Samaritans actually. They tried to help.'

'Ooh…' Theresa said as she noticed that her daughter had gotten up.

She was feeling very stupid for freaking out like that. And she knew that Taranee wasn't too happy with her. She turned around and saw Taranee's glare. Nigel got up as well but he had a soft smile on his face.

'I…I've made a horrible mistake.' she said as she bowed her head. 'All I ever wanted was to protect you, keep you safe. But I'm very sorry, really.'

She then turned to Nigel.

'Nigel, you too.'

Nigel smiled and wanted to tell Mrs. Cook that there was no problem, but Taranee clearly had other ideas.

'YOU think sorry makes this okay?' she sneered at her mother, her voice reaching new heights. 'It's bad enough that you never gave Nigel a chance. But how could you think that I…with the mask? And the fish? I-I can't even talk to you!'

With that Taranee walked off.

'Taranee!' Theresa said but Taranee paid no heed.

'Teenagers.' she heard the police officer say.

She kept walking until she noticed the two crooks from the sushi bar.

'I swear we did that for a company!' Lesley yelled at the officer.

The officer chuckled.

'Oh yeah? And what may the name of this company be?' he said sarcastically.

'Uhmm…What was it again.. Ner…Neriss...' Lesley started but it didn't look like she knew the company name.

'Nerissa&co.!' Jerry exclaimed.

Lesley nodded vigorously but the officer laughed.

'Nerissa&co.? What a joke!' he said as he carted the two crooks off.

Taranee was meanwhile fuming. So it wasn't a coincidence that the sushi bar got robbed. It was thanks to Nerissa! Taranee stalked away, heading towards the Silver Dragon while leaving black scorch spots on the floor.

Shagon had been watching the whole time. He snickered.

'I love it when a plan comes together.' he said before folding away.

_**[A/n] Yeah well…I found the random stick up a little too random so I gave them a cause. And first I wanted to have Zafyra do the dirty work but I thought, let's make Shagon doubt. It worked out well huh?**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

It was running late. All that fuss at the police station had really taken its time. Taranee walked through the streets of Heatherfield, still fuming about the arranged stick up. Everywhere she came people walked a big circle around her, trying to evade the stench. She finally made it to the Silver Dragon and walked quickly to the basement, not wanting to get more stares or to ruin Hay-Lin's parents' business. She descended the stairs, hoping that none of the girls would notice her stench. After all, they were used to Blunk's smell and she was smelling just as bad. That hope was crushed when she saw Cornelia waving her hand in front of her nose.

'God! Taranee! What's that smell? Eau de Mackerel?' she said disgusted.

'I sure hope you didn't wear it to your date. Cause that would ruin even my appetite.' Irma joked.

Taranee shot a nasty glare at her friends. To add hurt to the injury, Blunk walked to her and sniffed her ankle. He then looked up at her, drooling like a dog.

'Mmm! Brainy girl smell good!' he said, making Taranee want to burn the little monster.

'There was a robbery, okay.' Taranee said through clenched teeth, refraining her from killing the ugly little beast.

'Who would rob a sushi bar? A penguin?' Irma asked, joking with it.

She shrunk back when she saw Taranee's glare.

'I don't know why, but Nerissa and her goons manipulated two idiots.' she muttered angrily.

'Wow… Interfering in our personal life.' Hay-Lin said surprised. 'That's kinda harsh.'

'Well live with it, Hay-Lin.' Cornelia said as she flipped her hair. 'They're villains. That's what villains do.'

'Talking about villains, let us warn the former Guardian of Earth.' "Will" said as she raised the Heart. 'Guardians Unite!'

_At Zamballa, just before the arrival of the Guardians:_

Taranee was having fun. She had been shooting fire at hundredths of innocent trees, burning them. Orange, black and red were a nice change with all that purple. Caleb came through a fold and said something to Will. No one could hear it because Taranee shot again through the jungle. Now trying to burn a little walking tree.

'Bowbreaker!' Ironwood yelled in concern.

'Mamma!' Bowbreaker whined as he tried to get away from the fire.

Taranee was smiling at the little tree's attempts to evade the fire. She didn't notice that the tree, known as Ironwood, lashed out at her, knocking her to the ground.

'Attack!' she said. 'They are NOT invincible!'

The other trees tried to attack the Guardians but the Guardians were too strong. Irma shot hundredths of icicles at a large tree, making it recoil. Hay-Lin shot green eyebeams, grumbling the ground beneath their roots. Caleb charged with his sword. He lunged it in a tree and on impact the tree got pushed back by an enormous force while lightning coursed through its xylem.

'Could have fooled me.' the big tree muttered scared.

'Mamma!'

The attention returned to Bowbreaker, who was now getting very scared for the life of his mother and of himself.

'Retreat, my acorn! Deep into the jungle! I will find you!' Ironwood yelled with pain in her heart.

Will smiled maliciously and shot a bolt of lightning at Ironwood.

'IF anything's left to find.' she said.

Cornelia pulled a big ball of earth out of the ground and threw it at the trees, knocking them down as bowling pins.

Bowbreaker tried to get away from the flames but the fire spread too quickly. He was soon completely surrounded by fire. He was quivering and some leaves were getting scorched.

'Ironwood! He has no choice but hibernation!' the big tree pleaded.

Ironwood was currently busy knocking Irma and Hay-Lin out of the air.

'He might never awaken.' she said scared.

'It's that or burn!' the big tree said.

Ironwood looked down. She then nodded to herself and looked at her young sapling.

'Bowbreaker! Summon your armor of sleep!'

'Yes mamma.'

Bowbreaker retreated his legs close to his body. He closed his eyes and white stones started to surround him, making it look like a giant pine cone.

Will looked annoyed at the white sculpture. That tree had to die, not go sleep in a stone sleeping bag! She shot some lightning at it but it didn't seem to work.

'Nothing can harm him now.' Ironwood said sadly to her. 'Can you say the same, defilers?'

A figure appeared in the distance. The trees sighed in relief when they saw their Queen appear.

'Queen Kadma!' the big tree said relieved.

Will scowled at the old woman that was nearing them on a leaf. They couldn't handle a powerhouse like that. At least, not yet.

'Guardians! Into the jungle! Flee!' she commanded.

She then, together with Cornelia and Caleb, ran into the forest. Irma and Hay-Lin quickly followed. Taranee stayed behind, heating things a little more before following her fellow Guardians.

Somewhere in the forest Will was laughing maniacally. She looked from Cornelia to Taranee to Irma and lastly to Hay-Lin and Caleb, who were now standing together with a smile on their faces.

'Now to the next phase.' Will said as she turned to a robed figure.

_Back at the former battlefield:_

'These defilers will pay!' Kadma said angered.

How could Guardians, Guardians from Kandrakar, Guardians who were to protect dimensions. How could they destroy this beautiful and peaceful planet?

'Indeed.'

A familiar voice shock Kadma from her thoughts. She looked down and saw Halinor coming from the jungle.

'But first you must now of the evil you'll face.' Halinor continued.

'Halinor?' Kadma asked, surprised to see her old friend.

_At the foot of the temple on Zamballa:_

A fold opened. Yan-Lin, Caleb, Blunk and W.I.T.C.H. walked through, looking around in amazement. Cornelia was the first one to comment.

'So...Zamballa. Who knew there were so many different kinds of purple?' she said as even she had to squint her eyes, finding it a terrible color mixture.

'Wasn't it night back home?' Hay-Lin asked confused.

'Twelve hour time difference.' Yan-Lin said, smiling as memories returned. 'You can get a real case of "fold lag".'

Taranee had her arms crossed, still seething about her mother's attitude and Nerissa's scheme. She glared at the bugs that were flying at and around her. She tried to wave them away but they kept returning. Oh God, how she hated bugs.

'What's with all the bugs?' she asked as she now engulfed one into flames.

'Bugs smell what Blunk smells! Yumm!' Blunk said as he again sniffed Taranee.

Taranee's face dropped. That was not exactly the thing she wanted to hear.

'Not flattering.' she told Blunk.

'There they are!'

The girls turned around, searching for the one who yelled at them. The ground started to shake as a couple of giant trees started to near them.

'Attack!' the biggest yelled.

The girls got into their defensive stances, Caleb pulling his sword and Blunk hiding scared behind Yan-Lin. Taranee walked forward and pointed her fist at the trees.

'I know how to fight an angry mob.' she joked. 'But an angry orchard?'

'Too bad they don't have noses, or else you could scare them away with your smell.' Irma joked, earning a glare from Taranee.

'We don't fight. Flee! Now!' Yan-Lin said, ignoring Irma's joke.

The girls flew up, all carrying someone. "Will" shared Yan-Lin's weight with Hay-Lin, Irma and Cornelia grabbed Caleb and Taranee grabbed Blunk. She wrinkled her nose and looking even more depressed than first.

'Oh, I must really stink.' she said. 'Cause I can't even smell you!'

'It's okay.' Blunk replied soothingly. 'Brainy girl smells bad for both of us!'

Again, not what Taranee wanted to hear.

_Somewhere deep in the jungle of Zamballa:_

Caleb and Hay-Lin were walking next to each other, Hay-Lin having her arm protectively wrapped around Caleb.

'Say, Caleb.' Hay-Lin said. 'Do you think that Nerissa uses us?'

'Well, that's why we're here, not?' Caleb replied. 'She made us.'

'And what happened back on Mt. Thanos?' Hay-Lin asked. 'What did you and Nerissa talk about?'

'Some stupid things my host said.' Caleb said as he shook his head. 'I know better now.'

'I see.' Hay-Lin said, her eyes looking slightly away. 'Then…why were you and your host standing together? Like…family?'

Caleb looked surprised at Hay-Lin. His expression soon turned into a scowl.

'That was a trick. She is maybe even eviler than Nerissa.' he replied.

'Don't you ever think…that they may be….right?'

Caleb looked surprised at Hay-Lin. Before, she'd never shown any concern for her host or his ideas. Now suddenly she asks question and his opinion.

'Let me guess. You're host is talking to you too? Trying to get you to the "good" side?' Caleb asked with a hint of a laughter in his voice.

Hay-Lin reddened a bit but didn't answer. Caleb sighed.

'Listen. The right path is the path of the mistress. At least she won't destroy us.' he said.

Hay-Lin smiled.

'You're right. Hosts are not to be trusted.'

With that she kissed him on his mouth, a smile gracing both their faces.

'Now let's go on a rampage.' Hay-Lin said with a smile.

'I'm right on your tail.' Caleb replied.

_Somewhere else in the jungle of Zamballa:_

Several trees, who had tried to attack the Guardians, were running away from the fire that had erupted behind them. Where ever they went the defilers seemed to be waiting.

'They will not stop! They are everywhere!' a tree with antler like branches said scared as he looked back at the fire.

He then noticed that his two other brethren had stopped running. He looked in front of him and saw three of the defilers flying in front of them. The one with the two pig tails, the dark one and the brunette.

'We have no choice!' he said.

He and his brethren engaged their hibernation pose, leaving them in their frozen state.

Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin had been looking with curiosity at the three trees. The other Guardians, Caleb, Blunk and Yan-Lin quickly neared them. Irma was at a loss.

'First they attack us! Now they… Okay I don't know what they just did but those are some freaky trees!' she said terribly confused.

'The Zamballans I remember were peaceful and welcoming.' Yan-Lin pondered. 'Something is very wrong.'

'Wait! These walking, talking trees are the Zamballans?' Hay-Lin asked surprised.

'I just want to know why it was hate at first sight.' Cornelia said annoyed.

'What part of us being the good guys don't they get?' Taranee asked.

'The part where we're thrashing their jungle!' "Will" said shocked.

The other Guardians followed her gaze and they looked at an exact replica of themselves. Taranee's replica was flying at high speed through the trees, burning everything in her path. Hay-Lin shot green eyebeams at trees, destroying them. There was a Caleb replica who ran around, cutting several trees with his sword, who seemed to explode with electricity on impact. The real Caleb had to raise his eyebrows, feeling a bit of jealousy maybe. Irma's replica shot ice at some trees. The real Irma looked almost too stunned to speak. Keyword: almost.

'So THAT'S it! Someone's been using glamour spells to impersonate us!' she said annoyed.

'We've been framed.' Taranee added angrily, flames reflecting in her glasses. 'And worst of all, they're taunting us with impersonating Will!'

Will, Cornelia and Caleb came walking to "W".I.T.C.H. from between the now pine coned Zamballans. Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin landed right behind them as they kept walking, all looking serious. Yan-Lin, Blunk, Caleb and "W".I.T.C.H. looked annoyed at their impersonators. Their impersonators just smiled and Cornelia wrinkled her nose when she saw how 'bad' her impression looked.

'Anyone else picking up a strong Nerissa vibe?' she said, looking at "Will".

'I'll tell you.' the Heart said as she stepped forward and raised her hand.

A light emitted from it and when it washed over the imposters they could see who they were without the glamour. Will turned into Nerissa, Irma turned into Tridart, Taranee turned into Ember, Cornelia into Khor, Hay-Lin into Shagon and Caleb into Zafyra. Cornelia looked a bit annoyed at her own imposter.

'Why do I have to have the beast?' she mumbled annoyed.

Nerissa smiled at the Guardians.

'Dear me. We've been found out.' she said in a rather bored way.

The light faded away, returning the glamour to Nerissa and her Knights.

'Tridart!' Nerissa/Will ordered.

Tridart/Irma flew up and grabbed Nerissa/Will, flying her away. Khor/Cornelia ran off to the jungle on her hands and feet while Hay-Lin/Shagon grabbed Caleb/Zafyra and flew towards the jungle while Ember/Taranee shot up in the air, a wicked smile on her face.

'They're splitting up!' Taranee said angered.

She started to fly after Ember when "Will" called out.

"Fire Guardian. Wait!' she said.

'No! One frame job per day is all I can take!' Taranee replied angered before shooting after anger, who was laughing wickedly. 'And that Will thing is going too far!'

"Will" sighed and looked at the others. Splitting up was now the only possible thing to do. She silently cursed Taranee for her hotheadedness, though she had to admit that it was angering to see her Keeper like that. She knew it was fake but it still hurt. She sighed again before turning to the others.

'We're splitting up too!' she said. 'But pair on!'

With that she took off, closely followed by Irma. Hay-Lin took her grandmother with her while Cornelia grabbed Caleb. All flew in different directions and all were falling in Nerissa's trap. Blunk was smiling and rubbing his hands.

'Good plan! Blunk hate being left…' Blunk said before he noticed everyone was gone.

'Alone…' he finished sadly.

_**[A/N] Aaw, poor Blunk. No one wants him :P Also I FIND this episode not fair. There are two sets of Guardians, though one of them is fake. It's just confusing to write.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

"Will" was walking over the grounds, hoping to feel a speck of Nerissa's magic or perhaps her Keepers when a weird wind was blowing past her, sending shivers up her spine. This could only mean one thing. The Heart of Zamballa was used and the plants were signaling her location. "Will" just hoped that the former Earth Guardian had loosened up and had learnt to listen to others, though somewhere she thought that was in vain.

She felt Irma's magic signature nearing and looked up, seeing Irma flying at her.

'Anything yet?' she asked hopefully.

Even before Irma could answer, another voice reached them.

'What are you searching for?'

"Will" and Irma looked around to see Queen Kadma standing on a big leaf, holding a staff with a purple stone in it and a crown on her head.

'Another victim?' Kadma finished her question.

"Will" silently grumbled about the fact that the woman still seemed to be as hardheaded as before but made a small bow, hoping to appease the stubborn woman.

'Queen Kadma, may I presume?' she said courteous.

Kadma raised an eyebrow at this display, apparently expecting something else from defilers.

'What is this sort of show, miscreant?' Kadma bellowed, wondering why the Keeper had pink eyes and making "Will" growl softly for the lack of respect.

'Miss Miscreant to you, Queen babe.' Irma said annoyed, making "Will" only sigh.

Was she the only one who understood the concept of courtesy? She wondered if her Keeper was this inappropriate as well and decided to pay more attention to her Keeper when she was found. For now she had to undo the extra damage the Water Guardian with her big mouth had done.

'I'm sorry your Majesty.' she said with another bow. 'We understand why you are being a little…testy…'

A very unwelcome feeling started to creep up and the Heart looked down to see that she was sinking.

*Of course. First attack than answer.* The Heart thought annoyed. *At least the current Earth Guardian thinks before she acts.*

'Why am I sinking?' she said almost accusingly.

Queen Kadma didn't seem to be intimidated by it or maybe even feeling some guilt so "Will" decided to play another card.

'Okay. We are not the enemy. And to proof it, I'm not going to strike back.' she said as she crossed her arms, letting her sink deeper into the ground.

When her arms were nearly under the ground Irma shot down from the air, grabbing her under her shoulders and trying to pull her up.

'Yeah…Heart….Diplomatic approach, not working so much!' she wheezed out as she tried to put as much effort as she could to keep the Heart from being devoured by the ground.

She raised a hand and shot a wave of water at Kadma, "Will" seriously thinking about giving her and the Fire Guardian a serious tongue lashing when they came back. Kadma blocked the wave by raising a giant boulder. As the boulder turned to mud she glared at the two. The Water Guardian seemed to have managed to pull the Keeper out of the ground.

Kadma still didn't know why the Keeper had pink eyes but Halinor had warned her that they might try to fool her by glamouring the Keeper's eyes and making her think she was the Heart's embodiment, but she would not be fooled by these rookies!

She waved the Heart of Zamballa and engulfed the two in mud.

'One preaches peace, the other attacks.' she stated coldly.

She encased the two in a pink magic box with another wave of the Heart of Zamballa. After that she flew away, trying to find the next of the defilers.

"Will" and Irma watched her go before "Will" turned to Irma. Irma backed away a little, seeing the angered look of the Heart.

'Just you wait till we get back.' the Heart threatened. 'We're not done here.'

Irma gulped, not knowing what she had done.

Meanwhile somewhere deeper in the jungle, Cornelia was busy having a fruit fight with Kadma. Cornelia had sent a full wave of fruit at Kadma, but she blocked with a shield. Kadma dropped the shield and prepared her own attack.

'You have much to learn Earth Guardian!' she said as she threw a wave of fruit at Cornelia with her telekinesis.

Cornelia received a small blow from the fruits, but was more looking confused and maybe slightly irritated by the fact that her predecessor had started this senseless fruit fight and even blaming her for starting it!

'Hey! I didn't start this crunchy granola free-for-all!' she stated before throwing another wave of fruit at Kadma.

Meanwhile Caleb had managed to climb in a tree and was waiting for the perfect moment to drop on Kadma, hoping to snatch the staff away. When Cornelia had started her attack, Caleb jumped and managed to catch Kadma off guard. He didn't manage in taking the staff and was clinging on it while Kadma seemed to hold him up with relative ease.

'No. You're the one who hoped to distract us while your ally launched his attack!' Kadma said, pushing Caleb away and knocking him in Cornelia.

While the two fell Kadma encased them in the same pink magic box as she'd encased Will and Irma in. Kadma flew away to find more while leaving her last comment.

'Pathetic.'

Cornelia glared after her while raising her fist.

'Why, sorry Miss "I don't listen because I'm Queen"! I swear, if Elyon ever turns out like that…' Cornelia muttered darkly.

Caleb reached for her hand and gently squeezed in it. Cornelia looked at him and she saw him smile.

'At least we're safe.' he said. 'I just hope the others can manage to stay free.'

'Yeah…' Cornelia said as she seemed to forget that she was locked up.

In fact, she even thought she liked it here. There were a lot of trees and plants and the scent was heavenly. And with Caleb beside her…Was this even considered prison?

While Cornelia was having her mushy thoughts, Kadma had found her next victims. Her old friend Yan-Lin and her granddaughter.

'So Yan-Lin. After all these years you've decided to go power crazy, just like Nerissa?' Kadma stated coldly, hurt evident in her eyes.

Yan-Lin sighed annoyed while her granddaughter looked confused and angrily at her. She did show a resemblance to the young Yan-Lin.

'They're scammin' you Kadma!' Yan-Lin said, trying to reason with the most stubborn person to walk the Earth. 'Nerissa and her Knights are doing the glamour thing big time!'

Kadma looked with disgust at her former friend.

'Halinor warned us that you tried to poison you tried to poison our mind.' she countered.

'Halinor is under Nerissa's thrall, you ninny!' Yan-Lin said annoyed.

Her granddaughter must have seen that there was no point in talking and Kadma agreed, this was pointless.

'She won't listen grandma!' she said. 'My turn!'

The girl stepped forward and a small tornado started to blow. The wind currents shot at Kadma, but she dodged them with ease. Safe from the wind attack she glared at her former teammate.

'So Yan-Lin. This is your granddaughter?' she questioned. 'Pity you couldn't be a better role model.'

With that she used the Heart of Zamballa to make the trees absorb the air attack and return it to Yan-Lin and her granddaughter. The tornado the new Air Guardian had made was not strong enough and she was blown into Yan-Lin. Kadma encased them in the same pink box.

'Your power is broken Yan-Lin.' Kadma stated. 'Only one of your Guardians remains. The one that has done the greatest damage and will suffer for it.'

Yan-Lin and Hay-Lin watched how Kadma teletransported away and Yan-Lin sighed while Hay-Lin started to panic slightly.

'Does she mean that she's caught the others? And that she's after Taranee? Why is she like this grandma? Do you think Nerissa got her already?' Hay-Lin asked panicked.

Yan-Lin sighed again and placed a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder.

'Don't worry. Kadma has always been a terrible hardhead. Irma and Cornelia combined could not make up for the level of stubbornness that Kadma possesses. I just hoped that her wisdom had come with age as well…' Yan-Lin replied, calming Hay-Lin a bit.

During the whole ordeal between Yan-Lin, Hay-Lin and Kadma, Taranee had found Ember/Taranee. They had started fighting, destroying more parts of the forest. Not that Taranee cared, she just wanted to kick Ember's butt for framing her.

While Taranee was shooting fire blasts at Ember/Taranee, Kadma appeared through teletransporting. Kadma looked shocked at the fact that there were two Fire Guardians.

'Two Fire Guardians?' Kadma said confused. 'What does this mean?'

'It means your doom.'

Kadma recognized the voice and turned around. She saw the Water Guardian, the Keeper with brown eyes, the Earth Guardian, the Air Guardian and the young man who had accompanied the Earth Guardian standing behind her.

While Kadma was busy with her new company, Taranee was glaring at Ember/Taranee. Taranee was completely oblivious by the fact that Kadma was nearby but she did notice Blunk when she heard him whine.

'Pair up she say, but no one pair with Blunk.' he said.

He then smelled in the air and a smile grew on his face.

'But good stink lead Blunk right to…'

Blunk looked up to see two Taranees facing each other.

'Brainy…Girls?'

Taranee was done with firing blasts at Ember/Taranee and pointed accusingly at her.

'Admit it! You're the one burning down the jungle!' she accused.

Ember/Taranee laughed.

'I know you are, but what am I?' she countered before laughing some more.

Taranee, enraged, fired another blast at Ember/Taranee but Ember/Taranee absorbed the blast. Taranee shot a few more but Ember/Taranee kept absorbing them, while laughing in glee.

Blunk was looking at the two, still slightly shocked.

'Blunk can't see difference, but Blunk can smell difference!'

With that he scurried off, trying to find the real Taranee and hoping to help her as well.

Kadma was in the meantime still awestruck. How could those five have escaped? And where was Yan-Lin?

'But you couldn't have escaped!' she stated shocked.

The Keeper was smiling with malice at her as she kept her arms crossed.

'Who are we to disagree?' she said before shooting some powerful lightning at Kadma.

*Impossible! She's too young to have trained this much with her powers!* Kadma thought shocked as she blocked the attack.

Right after she blocked she felt how ice was growing on her hand and around the Heart of Zamballa, making it impossible for her to use. Then the Air Guardian shot green beams from her eyes, something Kadma couldn't understand as well. She was being hit many times and she started to doubt her own resolve. Maybe Yan-Lin was right.

Taranee nor Ember/Taranee noticed the assault on Kadma as Taranee kept feeding Ember/Taranee with fire. She finally noticed things weren't going her way as she watched Ember/Taranee absorbing her latest attack.

*I'm doing this all wrong. Ember is a creature of fire, but if there is no heat for her to feed on…* she thought as she came to a conclusion.

She spread her arms and started to beckon the fire to come to her. Taranee started to absorb Ember/Taranee's heat. Ember/Taranee looked in shock as fire formed in her hands and flew at Taranee. A steady stream was going at Taranee and the fire was slowly turning blue. the longer Taranee kept the link, the more Ember/Taranee started to feel weak.

'Stop…' she stammered. 'It's getting…So…Cold…'

With that she fell to the ground. During her fall, Blunk jumped on her in his attempts to find the real Taranee. While he sniffed her Ember/Taranee regained a little bit of conscience and tried to get Blunk off her.

'You no brainy girl! Smell too clean! Yugh!' Blunk stated disgusted while dodging Ember/Taranee's attempts of getting him off her.

'Yugh! Get off of me you little troll!' Ember/Taranee said disgusted.

'Stop flattering Blunk.' Blunk said as the two of them hit the ground.

Blunk was just a bit dazed while Ember/Taranee was unconscious. Blunk watched in amazement and increasing fear how Ember/Taranee glamoured back to Ember. He then looked up when a certain smell approached.

Taranee had landed next to him and looked at Ember, making sure that she was unconscious. She then figured out that splitting up wasn't the best thing she could have done.

'We need help!' Taranee said to Blunk. 'Find the others!'

Blunk nodded with a smile, glad that he was still needed.

'Blunk on it!' he said.

He then took a deep breath near Taranee, wanting to smell more of her 'delicious' stench. Taranee, on the other hand, was not amused and glared at him as she pointed over his head.

'NOW!' she said, scaring Blunk and making him run away.

She then smelt her own arm, as if to check if it was really that bad. She quickly retreated her head from her arm and sighed miserably. This day couldn't go any better.

Meanwhile Kadma was laying on the ground, quickly regaining consciousness. She felt how the daze disappeared when she noticed the Earth Guardian looking at her like an animal. She was not looking as perfect as she did minutes ago. Her attention went to the Keeper who then spoke.

'Destroy her.' she ordered. 'And I will persuade the Zamballans to give their Heart to me.'

The voice of this Keeper was so much colder, crueler. How could she not have seen the difference?

The Earth Guardians grabbed a rock and held it above her head, intending to crush Kadma beneath it. Suddenly the rock started to color orange and the Earth Guardian screamed in pain as she threw the rock away, waving her hands to cool them down.

Kadma watched how the Fire Guardian, she prayed that this was the real one, jumped from the branch and melted the ice around her hand and the Heart of Zamballa. She smiled, but still not being sure that this was the real Fire Guardian, she looked suspicious at the Fire Guardian.

'You're helping us?' she asked.

Taranee sighed tiredly as she rolled her eyes.

'Duh! They're bad. We're good!' Taranee said annoyed.

Kadma struggled up and looked surprised at the "Guardians".

'Then they're not Guardians at all!' she said.

Taranee sighed annoyed. How dense could a person be? She was worse than Cornelia.

The fake Guardians were watching the two when the fake Will noticed that Kadma had finally figured it out.

'Oh well. No more need to waste mystic energy.' she said when the glamour ring appeared.

The glamours disappeared while Nerissa finished her sentence.

'On these disguises.'

Kadma stared surprised at Nerissa and her goons.

'Is that…Nerissa?' she asked stupefied.

Taranee nearly fell over from surprise and looked annoyed at Kadma.

'Look Kadma. Keep up!' she said. 'We need to find my friends.'

With that she started walking away, but came to a standstill after Kadma's words.

'We imprisoned them.'

How could someone be that idiotic? She was almost thinking that the crooks from the sushi bar were smarter than Kadma.

'YOU WHAT?' Taranee yelled annoyed while turning around.

Kadma was looking as if she had done nothing wrong and Taranee had to keep herself from jumping at her. This woman couldn't possibly be worse.

'But we need no help to defeat these…' Kadma stated when she got attacked with lightning, ice pillars and eye beams.

Taranee watched for a bit, feeling her annoyance for the ruler of Zamballa growing. She flew up while muttering annoyed to herself.

'No, we don't need any help!' She muttered while preparing two fire balls. 'Except help admitting we're wrong!'

She shot two fire balls at Tridart, which he blocked with a shield though it seemed that he was still taking damage. Taranee flew into battle when Khor suddenly extended his arm, absorbing the anger that was flowing in Taranee. He jumped up and grabbed her, trying to strangle her when he landed the ground. Taranee tried to squirm out of Khor's grip but he was too strong. A realization hit her.

'Anger makes you stronger.' she said before she started to relax in his arms. 'My bad.'

Her anger disappeared and Khor felt his power decrease. He looked confused at Taranee and let his grip loosen, making Taranee go into action. She smiled at him while she let herself slip through his grip. She flew up and shot a fire ball at him to prevent him from following her.

'See? It helps to admit your mistake.' Taranee said with a grin.

'Nerissa! Stop!'

Apparently Kadma hadn't been paying attention. She wanted to engage battle with Nerissa but Nerissa was using her lightning to set the forest on fire.

'Give me the Heart Kadma and your precious jungle survives.' Nerissa demanded.

Kadma was almost willing to give up the Heart when a new voice came from the jungle.

'Queenie! No give!' Blunk said as he came running from a not yet destroyed part of the forest. 'Blunk bring help! Blunk hopes!'

Trees were following Blunk, obviously angry with him.

'He's one of the defilers! Get him!' one of the trees yelled.

Blunk was screaming like a little girl and ran past all the Knights of Destruction while the trees were following him. Blunk hid behind Kadma, who raised her hands.

'Zamballans! These are the defilers. Get them!' she said, pointing at Nerissa and her Knights.

Shagon flied up, in attempts to attack the incoming trees, but he was knocked away by a branch. Zafyra, angered by the attack, shot some lightning at the tree responsible. The tree lost an branch but knocked her out of the air with another one. Tridart was knocked from his place by another tree. Khor was looking helplessly as Shagon, Zafyra and Tridart fell on top of each other in front of him. The trees were now advancing on Nerissa and Nerissa tried to stop them but before she could sent lightning at them, rocks fell from the sky. She looked at Kadma and saw that she was holding up more rocks. In no time she was imprisoned by rocks and glared at her former friend and teammate.

Ember was slowly waking up and seeing an interesting sight. Kadma glared at Nerissa.

'Now whose survival is in doubt?' she asked.

'Perhaps we should depart.' Nerissa said with a grin, having seen that Ember was awake. 'But first, something to remember us by. Ember!'

Ember started to laugh maniacally and focused a big fire ball at Ironwood. While everyone watched how Ironwood used her hibernation to safe herself from the fire. Not soon after the remainder of "W".I.T.C.H. arrived, having had the Heart help them from their magic boxes. Taranee had already notified them that Kadma knew that they weren't the ones thrashing her jungle but some were still annoyed with the ruler. Yan-Lin just seemed to accept it, stating that she was used to it. One of the big trees was standing behind them while they all looked at the hibernating Ironwood.

'First Bowbreaker. Now Ironwood. I think my trunk will crack.' he said gravely.

'Is she…dead?' Taranee asked unsure.

'She lives, but she will never awaken.' Kadma said gravely.

'But there must be something we can do!' Taranee said, wanting to help the innocent tree.

The other Guardians nodded and Irma and Hay-Lin shot in the air. Kadma looked at them, not believing they could help.

'Your friends will not succeed.' she stated.

'You underestimate them.' Taranee countered, looking sideways at Kadma. 'Hay-Lin, let the healing begin!'

'First a cool breeze, to let her know the fire has passed.' Hay-Lin said as she started to make a cool breeze from her hands.

'Then a gentle rain for that whole, you know, replenish thing.' Irma said, making it rain above Ironwood.

'Okay, your turn.' Taranee said with skepticism to Kadma. 'And if you get lost, follow Cornelia's lead.'

Kadma just rolled her eyes, still thinking that it won't work, but she walked to stand on one side of Ironwood, while Cornelia was standing on the opposite side. Taranee secretly smiled, finally realizing why Will seemed to get a kick out of leading.

Cornelia and Kadma crouched and placed their hands on the ground. From underneath their hands the jungle started to rejuvenate. The jungle was restored but the trees that had gone into hibernation were still hibernating.

'The jungle is healed, but we cannot awaken Ironwood.' Kadma said, almost stating that she was right.

'Maybe not we alone.' Taranee said. 'But if you work together…'

She took Kadma's and Cornelia's arms and held them close to each other, in the hopes they would link hands. Kadma didn't want to do it at first but Bitterroot, the big tree behind her, begged.

'Please my Queen.'

Kadma relented and linked hands with Cornelia.

'We will try.' she said.

Kadma, and later on Cornelia, closed their eyes.

'Open your mind and listen to the natural children of the land. Listen for the voice of Ironwood.' Kadma said calmly.

Everyone stayed silent as they watched both Earth Guardian as ex-Earth Guardians do their magic. Cornelia first thought this wasn't working when a soft whisper started to break through the silence.

'Bowbreaker. Bitterroot. Oh No!' a whisper said.

Cornelia opened her eyes in surprise and started to smile.

'It worked! I heard something!' she said surprised.

'Yes. Yes. But her voice is so faint.' Kadma said, still concentrating on Ironwood's voice. 'Her life force so faint.'

'We can fix that.' Taranee said relieved. 'Heart?'

"Will" was flying high above Ironwood and nodded at the sign. She touched the top of the stone pine cone.

'Quintessence!'

She landed next to the Guardians and Bitterroot placed his hand like branch around them when he saw movement in the pine cone. His branch protected the humans from the stones that were shooting off Ironwood. Ironwood stretched out and yawned while the humans and Blunk looked past the branch of Bitterroot.

Kadma was delighted and walked to Ironwood.

'It is done!' she said happily. 'We have brought Ironwood back!'

Yan-Lin was nodding on the background while Taranee and Cornelia smiled at the scene, though Taranee's smile fell when Kadma continued.

'And soon we will bring back Bowbreaker and the others.'

'A thank you wouldn't hurt.' Taranee muttered slightly annoyed. 'If it was up to "Her Majesty" Ironwood would still be in a tree coma and the rest of us would be in cages. But do we get an apology? No, we don't.'

She crossed her arms and looked annoyed at the former Earth Guardian while Yan-Lin smiled as she watched the two trees hug each other and Kadma being raised by Bitterroot.

'That is Kadma's protective armor.' she said. 'She always had a trouble owning up to her mistakes. If she doesn't admit to them, she can pretend it never happened.'

Something about this made Taranee's guilt stir. Maybe she should apologize to her mother. She went, after all, on date behind her mother's back.

_At the Stone Quarry._

Nerissa was inside the cave, plotting a new plan while the Knights were tending to their wounds. Ember had been standing by the fire and had been sending glares to Zafyra, who was tending to Shagon's wounds.

'Stupid tree.' Shagon muttered as Zafyra placed a hot towel against his ribs. 'Next time, I'll cut their roots off.'

Zafyra didn't reply as she did the towel back in the bucket to wet it.

'Ember, go help Tridart. You don't have to stare at me.' Zafyra stated coldly, making Ember jump in surprise.

Ember scowled but when she noticed Shagon looking her way, she quickly bowed and walked away. Zafyra turned back to Shagon and wanted to place the towel again on his ribs when Shagon stopped her.

'Don't. You're injured yourself. Just lay down and let me take care of you.' Shagon said calmly as he gently took the towel from Zafyra. 'The mistress can't use you if you're injured.'

Shagon felt how the mood was darkening but Zafyra complied nonetheless.

'The mistress can't use you either if you're wounded.' she countered.

Shagon let out a small chuckle before placing the wet towel on Zafyra's ribs, making her hiss a little.

'I heal quickly.' he said.

He pulled Zafyra a bit up and wrapped his wing around her, keeping her close and making sure she wouldn't move until her wounds were healed.

_Later that night, on Earth._

The Guardians had arrived late. "Will" had managed to teletransport everyone to their homes and Irma had volunteered to use her mind suggestion on their parents, but Taranee had denied. she wanted to make up with her mother and that wouldn't work if she was mind zapped.

'It's midnight Taranee.' her mother said slightly annoyed.

'I know mom.' Taranee said with a sigh. 'And I'm really sorry. I made some mistakes. I-I should never have snuck around your back. I should have brought Nigel here, so you could see what a good guy he really is.'

Theresa was also looking a bit guilty. Maybe it was because her daughter had the guts to apologize first, or maybe because she realized that she wasn't helping her relationship with her daughter if she stayed so stubborn.

'I realize something too honey.' she said. 'Sentencing felons isn't the best training for dealing with one of the good guys, like my daughter.'

Taranee looked up and smiled at her mother, who smiled back. She turned around and hugged her mother tightly, glad their argument was over. Theresa broke the hug and looked her daughter deep in the eyes.

'But don't expect me to ever stop from wanting to protect you, Taranee Cook.' she said. 'I'm your mother, it's a life time appointment.'

Taranee smiled.

'I can live with that.' she said. 'So…Nigel?'

Theresa grinned at her daughter.

'Two conditions.' she said, grinning as she saw Taranee's shoulders drop. 'One. Your next date is dinner, here.'

Taranee looked apprehensively at her mother.

'A-and two?' she asked concerned.

'You march upstairs and take a shower, young lady! You reek!' Theresa concluded, waving her hand in front of her nose, smiling as Taranee retreated with the speed of light, yelling something along the lines of: YES! FINALLY! BATH!

_The Stone Quarry, Zamballa_

Zafyra had fallen asleep and Shagon was looking at the stars. Ember and Tridart were asleep as well and Shagon hadn't heard of Nerissa. Khor was sleeping near the dying fire, sometimes scratching his head like a dog. Zafyra squirmed a bit in his hold and he looked aside, wondering of what Zafyra was dreaming.

'No….Will…Nerissa…Kill you…' Zafyra muttered in her sleep before trying to turn around.

Shagon wondered what Zafyra's dream was and wondered if she was right. If Nerissa really didn't want to kill them. Because the fact that there was an enthralled ghost and old lady was something that wasn't feeling right. They were old and one was dead, so why did Nerissa want to collect the old Guardians? They wouldn't be of any use if they were in her power, because they were too old.

*_She's planning to use our life force.*_

_Shagon turned to see his host. He sighed annoyed and turned his back to him._

_*Don't you have a girlfriend to smother with kisses?* he asked annoyed._

_*She was tired.* Matt replied. * But Nerissa is planning to destroy you. Will told me. Why else would we be here? Why else wouldn't she have made you and Zafyra from non living things, like earth and air?*_

_Shagon turned around, shooting laser beams at him. Matt dodged, getting more skilled over time and grinned._

_*Will tried to warn Zafyra, but they were too rash.* Matt continued, dodging more blasts from Shagon. *That was why they were hugging. They had an alliance. They were almost sisters, until Nerissa came and destroyed that pact by showing them lies.*_

_Shagon stopped his attack. Was his host now lying again? But how could he have known that? Were they really tricked? Were they really…used? Shagon shook his head and shot another blast at Matt._

_*Shut up.* he said. *I will decide for myself and I don't need you.*_

_Matt shrugged before stalking off into the mist._

_*Your choice bro.* he said. *But when it turns out I'm right and Nerissa tries to take my life force, bet on it that I will reclaim my body.*_

_Just before he was out of sight, Matt turns around one last time._

_*Oh and if you don't believe me. Ask Zafyra.*_

_With that he disappeared._

Shagon looked again at the sky, now wondering if his host was right. He decided to accept his advice and ask Zafyra about this the next chance he got. He turned around and let sleep take a hold of him.

_**[A/N] That was it! Hope you liked it and sorry for the extreme long wait…I just hate this episode. Kadma is soo…..URGH! I can kill her! She's just as terrible as Elyon from s1… Oh well. And don't forget to review!**_


End file.
